Avatar of Industry (3.5e Monster)
The air is tinted black with strands of thick smoke as light glints off the polished, perfect, stainless metal of the thing that stands there, smouldering like a furnace, towering over the rest of the world, with a body of cool, perfectly worked metal, and blindingly advanced mechanizations, cogs, gears, sprokets, and intricate wiring. It turns its head, the pristinely forged metal plates not making a sound as they slide across each other, and looks at the world around it, it's smooth, powerful jaw shut tight, and it's eye's glowing like fire. An avatar of industry is the avatar of the artifice of the world, of the cities that are erected through the years, with sweat and blood, of the tools that have been used since the beginning of time, of the presice clockwork wonders of the world, and of the striving for perfection. Why, or how, an avatar of industry comes into being, is beyond the understanding of most everything, but they tend to be glorious marvels when they do, stunning those who would see them with their complex workings, and creating great artifice everywhere they go. Combat Most of the time, creatures have nothing to worry about from an avatar of industry, as it is mostly concerned with the creation of artifice. Though, if one should try and damage some tool or mechanization before them, then the avatar will fly into a rage, and attmpet to destroy them. For such a case, an avatar of industry usually keeps bear's endurance, bull's strength, cat's grace, greater magic fang, freedom of movement, and true seeing active on itself all the time, and, when heading into battle, will usually open with a quickened hold monster (or a time stop, followed by several uses of it's build ability, should it feel it necessary), before driving itself onward into combat. Avatar Traits: Good fortitude, reflex, and will saves, has constitution score, unlike usual constructs immune to mind-affecting effects. (Ex): An avatar of industry is a manifestation of construction and mechanization, and it's ability to make something out of nothing, which grants the avatar the ability to take a full-round action, and build a machine, from seemingly nothing. When the avatar takes this full-round action, then it designates any space adjacent to itself, and, creates in that space, any creature with the construct type, that has a CR equal to or less than 10 (or, one third of the avatars HD). This can be any construct, regardless of what materials the avatar has available at the time, as it can create the materials itself. There must be enough space available to build the specified construct. After the avatar builds this construct, then it immediately takes it's actions, and, after this, moves and acts on the avatar's initiative count, each round. Of course, what is building something, without a little bit of creativity? The avatar can change or add things to any construct that he builds, modifying the base stats, and altering the creatures CR as follows, as long as the CR stays within the CR 10 limit: (Su): Artifice has forever sought to create a truly perfect machine; one that would never lose energy, never slow down, that could sustain itself indefinitely: a perpetual motion device. Such perfection cannot be realistically reached by artificers, and has been their unattainable goal forever. An avatar of industry, however, is such a device, a perfection that cannot be reached, a truly infinite machine. An avatar of industry can go on forever, and will never tire, never slow down, as it pulls from literally infinite reserves of power. An avatar of industry, can, as a free action, drive itself onward by tapping into this infinite resourse, granting it a +6 bonus to it's strength and dexterity scores, and the ability to take a full rounds worth of attacks as a standard action. An avatar can drive itself for up 10 rounds at a time, but, after it has finished doing so, it cannot begin driving itself again for another 10 minutes. Construct Traits: Immune to mind-affecting effects (charms, compulsions, phantasms, patterns, and morale effects), and to poison, sleep, paralysis, stunning, disease, death effects, necromantic effects, and any effect that requires a fortitude save unless it also works on objects. Cannot heal damage (though regeneration and fast healing still apply, if present). Not subject to critical hits, nonlethal damage, ability damage, ability drain, or Energy Drain. Not at risk of death from massive damage, but destroyed when reduced to 0 hit points or less; cannot be raised or resurrected. Spell-Like Abilities: At will—''Atonement, Bear's Endurance, Bull's Strength, Clairaudience/Clairvoyance, Cat's Grace, Dimensional Anchor, Dimension Door, Discern Location, Displacement, Freedom of Movement, Greater Dispel Magic, Greater Invisibility, Greater Magic Fang, Hold Monster'' (DC 19), True Seeing, Wall of Force, Waves of Exhaustion; 3/day—''Disjunction, Quickened Dimension Door, Quickened Greater Invisibility, Quickened Hold Monster'' (DC 19), Quickened Wall of Force; 1/day—''Time Stop. Caster level 25th. The save DCs are Charisma-based. '''Telepathy:' An avatar of industry has a unique form of telepathy, and can converse with even things that are not sentient, as long as they are within 100 feet of them, such as inanimate objects, or dead corpses on the ground. Of course, they converse with the corpse itself, and not the soul that may have at one time inhabited it. An avatar of industry, however, cannot actually communicate with living things, such as most things that have thought. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Monster